The present invention relates to a content viewing support apparatus and a content viewing support method, and a computer program that assist in viewing of broadcast contents, and particularly to a content viewing support apparatus and a content viewing support method, and a computer program that assist in viewing of contents stored on a receiving client side.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a content viewing support apparatus and a content viewing support method, and a computer program that support a user in operation for programmed recording or recording of broadcast contents, and particularly to a content viewing support apparatus and a content viewing support method, and a computer program that facilitate determination of a program desired to be recorded by programmed recording or recording by the user through display of information on programs scheduled to be broadcast, such as EPG (Electronic Program Guide) or the like.
Broadcasting plays an immense role in modern information-oriented civilized society. Television broadcasting, in particular, which directly delivers sound and video information to viewers, has a great influence. Broadcasting technology includes a wide variety of technologies, such as signal processing, transmission and reception of signals, audio and video information processing, and the like. Further, there are various transmission forms (modalities) for providing program contents to users, such as broadcasting systems using radio waves such as terrestrial waves, satellite waves and the like, cable television systems, and net programs provided by using computer communication.
A dissemination rate of television is very high, with television sets installed in almost all households. Broadcast contents distributed from each broadcasting station are viewed by an indefinite number of the general public. In another mode of viewing broadcast contents, there is a server type broadcasting system in which received contents are recorded on a viewer side and then reproduced at a desired time.
Recent development of digital technology has made it possible to store a large amount of AV data comprising video and audio. For example, with HDDs (Hard Disk Drives) having a capacity of a few ten GB or more available at relatively low prices, HDD-based recorders, personal computers (PCs) having functions for recording and viewing television programs, and the like are appearing.
The HDD is a device capable of random access to recorded data. Hence, in reproducing recorded contents, unlike a case of conventional video tape, it is not necessary to simply reproduce a recorded program sequentially from a start; it is possible to directly start reproducing a desired program (or a specific scene or a specific segment in the program).
With increase in the capacity of the HDD, however, when a large number of programs are stored, a user is puzzled as to which program to view first, that is, puzzled over selection of program contents. Some assistance for viewing is considered necessary in order to prevent contents stored with effort from being left unused and utilize the contents effectively.
A so-called electronic program guide (EPG) system, for example, is known in which a program guide for selecting a television broadcast program is superimposed on an image signal, the image signal is transmitted, and then the program guide is displayed on a display device on a receiving side. An EPG is obtained in parallel with a process of recording a broadcast program, and the EPG is presented when a user reproduces and views the recorded program, whereby a certain degree of effect of viewing assistance can be obtained.
EPG systems include a VBI (Vertical Blanking Interval) system (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 6-504165 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,121), for example) and a digital satellite system as used in a digital direct satellite broadcast (DSS: Digital Satellite System (a trademark of Hughes Communication)) (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 8-111823 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,258, U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,009), for example).
In the VBI system, VBI data comprising EPG is inserted at a position that does not affect an image proper on a horizontal scanning line in normal (VHF (Very High Frequency) band) terrestrial wave television broadcast, and transmitted. A receiving side can generate display data of an electronic program guide from the VBI data, and display the display data on a monitor.
In the digital satellite system, EPG data is digitized together with image data proper, then packetized, and transmitted. A receiving side stores the EPG data in a memory, generates corresponding display data, and displays the display data on a monitor.
In both systems, a user can select a program that the user desires to view while viewing the electronic program guide displayed on the monitor.
However, program information of the conventional EPG is a title, a genre, a broadcasting station, a broadcast start time, a broadcast end time, and program introducing contents. Thus the conventional EPG introduces a program mainly by text. Therefore, in order to determine which program to view, the user needs to silently read EPG text such as program introducing contents and the like on a screen, which is troublesome.